The Leftovers
by Fabian B Shanks
Summary: Dua orang "yang terbuang" dan "yang tersia-siakan" berjuang bersama untuk move on.
1. Fly On

**DISCLAIMER**

 **Final Fantasy & it's characters belongs to SquareEnix (Squaresoft)**

 **I own nothing but the story plot.**

* * *

Menurut takhayul, apabila seseorang telah menjadi mantan kekasih, dia takkan pernah kembali lagi. Tapi, menurut takhayul, apabila mantan itu kembali lagi, besar kemungkinan yang ditinggalkan tidak akan mau bersama kembali. Takhayul ketiga mengenai mantan, apabila seseorang menikahi mantannya, maka itu adalah pernikahan yang membahagiakan. Seperti kalimat penutup pada dongeng anak-anak; _happily ever after._

Seifer tidak pernah mendengar satupun dari takhayul mengenai mantan itu, walau dia sendiri tidak pernah lagi berteman dengan Rinoa sejak Lunatic Pandora. Itu adalah peristiwa yang sudah ditinggalkan mereka berdua lima tahun lalu. Kini gadis berambut gelap dengan mata yang jernih itu sudah menikah dengan orang lain, namun bukan orang asing; tidak ada yang mengenal Squall Leonheart lebih dari Seifer Almasy. Sepertinya benar kata pepatah; sahabat terbaikmu adalah musuh terbesarmu.

Berbeda dengan Seifer, Quistis sepertinya mengalami nasib yang berlawanan bersama mantannya. Sedikit yang Seifer tahu mengenai Zone selain dia adalah seorang pimpinan Forest Owl, grup perlawanan terhadap penjajahan Galbadia yang pada waktu itu berambisi untuk menguasai dunia. Bahkan, dia pernah sesekali berjumpa dengan Zone saat dia masih menjadi pacar Rinoa-secara Rinoa juga bagian dari grup tersebut. Rupanya dunia memang sempit, orang itu kemudian menjadi kekasih Quistis. Dimanfaatkan oleh wanita itu untuk melupakan Squall Leonheart.

Untung Seifer bukan jenis orang yang suka berpikir berlebihan seperti Squall, bisa gila dia memikirkan tautan-tautan dalam lingkaran percintaan antara dirinya, Rinoa, Squall, Zone, dan Quistis.

Tunggu dulu ... Quistis? Apa hubungannya Seifer dengan wanita itu? Bukankah mereka selalu bertengkar ketika Seifer masih menjadi bagian dari Ballamb Garden? Pertengkaran mereka tidak main-main; Quistis seringkali mempermalukan Seifer di depan kelas, menjadikannya tokoh antagonis dalam perspektif Squall si SeeD legendaris. Sebaliknya, Seifer pun seringkali menghina instrukturnya itu dengan menyebutnya "guru gagal", walau tidak di hadapan semua orang. Pertikaian antara Seifer dan Quistis tentunya membuat semua orang mengira bahwa keduanya bagaikan air dan minyak, bilapun ditempatkan dalam satu wadah yang sama, mau diaduk seperti apapun, mereka tidak akan pernah menyatu.

Tapi kenyataannya sekarang, Seifer hadir di sana, di upacara pernikahan antara Quistis dan mantannya, yang juga mantan ketua grup pemberontakan Forest Owl. Namun lelaki berambut pirang itu tidak membaur dengan para hadirin lainnya. Padahal dia terlihat ganteng dengan kemeja biru muda dengan blazer putih, serasi dengan celana bahannya yang putih. Tidak ada debu atau noda dalam pakaian putihnya. Dasi kuning yang menutupi benik-benik kemejanya yang berwarna mutiara itu pun terikat dengan baik. Rambut pirangnya juga terlihat licin mengkilap berkat gel yang dioleskan Selphie tadi pagi. Tidak ada alasan baginya untuk tidak membaur dengan orang banyak, kecuali dia adalah seorang Squall Leonheart saat berusia 17 tahun.

Memang, kian lama dia menjadi seanti-sosial Squall. Mungkin karena reputasinya pada saat Perang Penyihir yang kedua kemarin. Perang tersebut telah mencoreng wajahnya, harga dirinya, reputasinya, dan rasa percaya dirinya sehingga Seifer menjadi pribadi yang sungguh berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ya, pasti itu sebabnya kenapa dia menghindari orang banyak dan memilih untuk menonton resepsi pernikahan mantan instrukturnya itu dari jarak sekitar dua ratus meter dari lokasi. Dia bersandar pada sebatang pohon rindang, dengan sabar mengawasi jalannya upacara.

"Yang keberatan dengan persatuan kedua mempelai ini, silakan mengangkat tangannya," suara Laguna Loire, pemimpin resepsi pernikahan itu berkata lantang. Suaranya terdengar sampai dua ratus meter, itu berarti Seifer mampu mendengarnya. Terima kasih pada pengeras suara yang berfungsi dengan baik di padang terbuka Winhill ini.

"Aku! Aku keberatan dengan upacara tersebut. Aku yang duluan mengejar-ngejar dia! Bahkan sejak kita di panti asuhan, kampret!" ucap Seifer yang dikatakannya dengan cara berbisik-bisik layaknya seorang pengecut.

"Tidak ada? Baiklah. Mulai saat ini, aku resmikan kalian sebagai pasangan suami istri," kata Laguna Loire yang memimpin resepsi pernikahan.

Confetti meletus, serpihan kertas warna-warni terbang di udara seperti kembang api kecil. Irvine duduk di meja keyboard dengan Zell Dincht memegang bass mengiringi Selphie yang melantunkan lagu "A Thousand Years". Tapi liriknya yang ini :

"I have died everyday waiting for you,  
Darling don't be afraid,  
I have loved you for a thousand years,  
Will love you for a thousands more."

Ya, bagian itu terutama... menendang bokong Seifer, mementalkan jantung hatinya ke tanah lumpur, lalu menginjak-injaknya sampai penyok dan bau.

"Kamprett..." bisik Seifer yang sudah terlihat pasrah.

Seketika, seikat buklet bunga mendarat di pangkuannya, membuat Seifer jadi ternganga. Menurut takhayul, siapapun yang mendapatkan buklet bunga yang dilemparkan oleh mempelai wanita, akan menjadi mempelai berikutnya. Itulah sebabnya setiap wanita yang berhasil memenangkan buklet bunga tersebut akan melonjak-lonjak gembira. Tapi Seifer jelas terlihat tidak gembira. Pertama, dia bukan wanita. Kedua, dia takkan mau jadi mempelai wanita. Ketiga-ini yang paling aneh-Seifer berani bersumpah bahwa Quistis melemparnya tidak jauh dari tempat dia berdiri mengkirarkan janji setia bersama Zone. Lantas bagaimana bunga ini bisa terbang sampai dua ratus meter?

Datanglah Quistis ke hadapannya, menjinjing gaun pernikahannya yang berat dan tebal. Dia, dengan pakaian seperti itu berlari naik sampai ke atas bukit di hadapan Seifer.

"Eh, maaf, tadi Zell iseng merapal aeroga, jadi buklet bunganya terbang sampai ke sini," kata Quistis.

Tanpa bicara apapun, Seifer hanya menyodorkan tangannya untuk mengembalikan buklet bunga itu.

"Kamu yakin mau di sini terus?" tanya Quistis sambil menerima buklet bunga itu. "Di bawah sana banyak yang nanyain kamu, lho. Turun, gih. Siapa tahu ketemu yang cocok."

Ujung bibir Seifer terlihat naik perlahan, mengesankan senyum angkuhnya yang khas, "nggak mau."

Quistis hendak kembali menuruni bukit, tapi kemudian dia kembali lagi. Dia memandangi Seifer untuk beberapa saat, kemudian memeluknya dengan erat. Tanpa bicara apapun, dia pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri di atas bukit, di tepi hutan.

Orang seperti Seifer takkan mungkin mengatakannya, tapi dalam hati dia berharap bahwa dia bisa memutar waktu untuk mengubah kejadian hari ini. Karena semua ini terjadi karena malam itu saat Quistis berbaring dalam pelukannya, dia tidak berani menunjukkan cincin yang telah dibelinya.

Tapi Elone ada di sana, di atas bukit di sebelah Seifer. Dia memperhatikan adiknya selama di panti asuhan itu dan memperingatkannya, "kita tidak bisa mengubah masa depan, aku pernah mencobanya dengan Squall. Tidak bisa."

"E-emang siapa yang mau?!" gertak Seifer yang panik dengan wajah memerah.


	2. Jailed

_Beberapa bulan lalu sebelum pernikahan Quistis dan Zone ..._

Sebagai ibukota Galbadia, Delling selalu ramai. Tapi ada yang berbeda malam itu. Malam ini para pria tidak lagi membicarakan hal-hal seperti kesebelasan mana yang akan memenangkan liga, atau apa yang akan terjadi pada seorang pejabat negara yang baru saja terjerat kasus korupsi. Malam ini juga para wanita tidak lagi membicarakan tas Douche baru yang akan keluar di pasaran bulan depan, ataupun bagaimana kelanjutan serial drama TV yang begitu ruwet. Para remaja lelaki juga tidak lagi membicarakan game online yang sedang mereka mainkan, remaja wanita tidak lagi membicarakan tentang penyanyi boyband ganteng yang baru meluncurkan video klip mereka.

Malam ini semua orang jadi ahli sejarah.

Seorang buronan, penjahat perang yang menjadi biang kerok kekacauan dunia yang terjadi lima tahun lalu, seorang yang dituding sebagai penyebab mulainya Perang Penyihir Kedua, kini telah tertangkap. Orang itu benar-benar menjadi bahan pembicaraan karena esekusi matinya sudah diumumkan pagi ini. Dia akan dihukum mati dengan cara penggal kepala di semenanjung Galbadia.

Saat ini televisi channel 1 sedang mewawancarai seorang jendral yang berhasil menangkapnya di Hutan Burung Hantu, tidak jauh dari Timber. Sementara itu televisi channel 2 sedang mewawancari seorang pengamat politik, mendiskusikan apa efek yang akan terjadi bila orang ini dihukum mati oleh pihak Galbadia, tanpa menunggu diskusi terlebih dahulu dengan pihak yang bertanggung jawab; Ballamb Garden.

Channel 3 sedang mendaftar apa saja kerugian perang yang ditimbulkan oleh Seifer Almasy. Channel 4 sedang mewawancarai Cid dan Edea Kramer selaku orangtua asuh Seifer selama di rumah panti asuhan.

Channel 5 sedang promosi alat kesehatan.

Sudah tiga hari Seifer mendekam dalam sel gelap, hanya makan tiga kali sejak dia tertangkap di Timber. Dia tahu kapan dia akan diesekusi, namun dia sengaja menunggu. Bukan sekadar menunggu, karena pada saat ini dia telah hafal dengan kebiasaan para penjaga yang mengawal selnya. Ada kamera cctv di atas sana, tapi terima kasih pada Fenrir, Seifer sudah memanipulasinya dengan baik sehingga kamera itu hanya menampilkan rekaman malam kedua dia berada di sini. Semua itu karena malam ini adalah malam terakhirnya di dunia. Besok pagi sebelum jam 12 siang, dia akan diesekusi mati.

Esekusi mati itu sudah seperti upacara penyambutkan Raja Salman saja, karena akan ada banyak orang yang berkerumun menyaksikan kematiannya. Banyak stasiun televisi yang akan hadir di sana untuk menyiarkankan kematiannya secara langsung, dan akan ada ratusan youtubers yang akan hadir untuk merekamkan peristiwa yang pastinya akan jadi viral dan memberi mereka banyak uang dari jumlah views di channel mereka itu.

"Enak saja mau menjadikanku ladang duit. Gak tahu kalau aku sudah mendapatkan GF baru di Timber. Hahahahaa...!" Seifer saat ini sedang mengelas jeruji penjara yang mengurungnya. Ada semburan api yang begitu panas sehingga sampai berwarna biru, keluar dari ujung jari telunjuknya. Jeruji besi itu perlahan mencair, cukup merobohkan satu jeruji saja sudah mampu melepaskan dia dari kurungan.

Sebelum dia menyelesaikan itu, ada cahaya terang masuk ke dalam ruangan penjara yang gelap. Seifer mengumpat dan berhenti mengelas saat dia menyadari ada seseorang masuk ke dalam penjara.

"Kampret! Siapa ini, masuk jam satu malam? Biasanya jam segini mereka tidak pernah datang! Bahkan mereka hanya datang pada saat memberi makan jam tiga sore saja!" pikir Seifer sambil mengumpat-umpat.

Perlahan sosok itu terlihat semakin jelas. Seorang lelaki dengan kepala penuh uban, tubuhnya tegap dibalut jubah militer Galbadia warna hitam dengan banyak medali dipamerkan pada dadanya.

"Jendral Carlway!" Seifer mengenali sosok itu, tentu saja dia kenal orang itu. Seifer pernah meng"anu" anaknya pada suatu hari yang panas dan romantis enam tahun lalu.

"Oh, belum tidur rupanya," kata Jendral itu, mengawasi Seifer yang sedang berdiri diam di tengah selnya. "Baguslah, aku tidak perlu membangunkanmu kalau begitu. Seifer, akulah orang yang memutuskan bahwa kamu harus diesekusi mati, tanpa melalui pengadilan."

"Iya," Seifer tahu itu, kok, pak. Mengingat bagaimana dia meng"anu"kan putri cantiknya di Lunatic Pandora lima tahun lalu, Seifer maklum.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang membocorkan rencana tersebut, tapi sekarang semua orang membicarakanmu di Galbadia. Begitu viral kabar tentangmu itu sehingga seluruh dunia mendengarnya. Jadi, itulah sebabnya saat ini ..."

Ucapan Jendral Carlway terhenti karena salah satu jeruji sel penjara yang mengurung Seifer terjatuh ke lantai dan berkelontang, menimbulkan suara yang keras bergema di ruangan. Keduanya sama-sama terdiam. Jendral pun kemudian menatap Seifer dengan tatapan memincing.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam, ini gak seperti yang anda kira," Seifer membuat alasan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadinya aku ingin membuatmu mati kelaparan, tapi ada desakan untuk membunuhmu dengan cepat agar kau tidak melarikan diri..."

Ucapan Jendral Carlway kembali terpotong karena ada sesosok serigala api berukuran sebesar anjing Alascan Malamut masuk ke dalam ruang penjara sambil membawa nasi bungkus. Serigala api itu lalu melompat-lompat dengan bangga sambil mengeluarkan suara salakan riang, seakan dia berkata "bos, aku berhasil membawakanmu makanan lagi! Aku pintar, kan?"

Ada aroma ayam goreng padang yang tercium dari nasi bungkus itu. Seifer buru-buru berpaling kembali pada Jendral Carlway yang wajahnya semakin terlihat galak, seakan ada badai yang sedang mengamuk di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu ini anjing siapa, sungguh!" kata Seifer, ngeles. Segera setelah itu, sergala api itu menjelma menjadi lidah api dan masuk ke dalam tubuh Seifer karena tugasnya sudah selesai.

Jendral Carlway hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, "ngomong-ngomong, kedatanganku selarut ini adalah untuk mengabarkan padamu bahwa kabar mengenai esekusi matimu telah sampai kepada kawan-kawanmu di Ballamb Garden. Sejak kemarin, ada duta besar dari Ballamb Garden yang datang untuk bernegosiasi untuk membebaskanmu. Malam ini, kami telah sampai pada keputusan final."

Ada ketegangan yang terasa saat jeda terjadi. Pada saat itulah, muncul seorang wanita dari ambang pintu.

"Maaf, aku bosan di luar jadi aku langsung masuk saja," kata wanita itu. Seifer tahu persis siapa pemilik suara ini, mau bagaimana lagi? Ini adalah suara yang membuatnya ketiduran di kelas, saking membosankannya.

Setelah wanita itu berjalan semakin dekat dengan sel penjara, barulah terlihat sosoknya. Dia dulu menggunakan pakaian oranye dengan sarung tangan sepanjang lengan, sepatu boots dan seikat cambuk tergantung pada ikat pinggangnya seperti Indiana Jones. Kali ini dia berpakaian kemeja wanita warna putih kebiruan, dengan rok selutut warna ungu yang elegan. Ada pin logo Ballamb Garden tersemat pada salah satu kerahnya. Dia sudah tidak lagi menggunakan lensa kontak setelah terdengar banyak kabar gila mengenai iritasi mata.

Dia masih cantik seperti biasanya. Seifer masih berdebar-debar saat melihatnya berjalan mendekat. Sorot matanya masih menusuk langsung ke dalam hati saat tatapan mereka bertemu. Seifer menyadari, setelah apapun yang terjadi selama ini, dia masih suka dengan mantan instrukturnya ini.

"Halo, Seifer," sapanya. "Kamu kelihatan menyedihkan."

Seperti biasa, setiap kali dia mulai buka mulut, semua rasa kagum yang dirasakan Seifer jadi hilang tak berbekas seketika. Seifer tadinya berniat untuk meminta video kamera untuk menyatakan perasaannya langsung pada wanita itu, tapi mendadak dia berubah pikiran.

"Jendral, aku mau double ... tidak, triple cheeseburger dengan ekstra cheese dan bacon yang banyak sebagai permintaan terakhirku menjelang hukuman mati."

"Sepertinya kamu salah paham, Seifer," kata Jendral Carlway.

"Dia memang selalu terpaku pada dirinya sendiri, makanya dia tidak _ngeh_ juga. Seifer, aku di sini sebagai perwakilan dari Ballamb Garden untuk menjemputmu pulang."

Apa?!

"Kami ingin kamu kembali, Seifer."

"Ballamb Garden? Ingin aku kembali? Gak salah tuh? Bukannya aku sempat memanfaatkan Galbadia Garden untuk menabrak kalian?" kata Seifer.

"Memang, tapi ketua Ballamb Garden sekarang adalah Squall Leonheart. Awalnya kami semua marah padamu, kami kecewa karena kamu cari gara-gara. Tapi setelah waktu berlalu, semua kekesalan itu menghilang, yang tersisa adalah kenangan kita bersama saat masih di rumah yatim piatu. Kamu adalah saudara kami, dan kamu juga banyak berjasa selama mengasingkan diri di FH, kan?"

Memang benar, selama ini Seifer tinggal di FH bersama dua sahabatnya, Raijin dan Fujin. FH merupakan daerah yang sangat luas, namun tidak terkendalikan oleh kepala desanya yang sudah tua. Itulah sebabnya banyak bajak laut yang mampir di FH dan membuat onar. Pada saat itulah Seifer ada untuk mengendalikan situasi.

"Sebenarnya aku cuma ingin mengusir orang-orang yang mengacaukan hari yang indah saat aku sedang memancing, bukan perkara serius," kata Seifer.

"Tapi orang-orang merasa senang dengan kehadiranmu, mereka sampai membuat petisi online "Save Seifer Almasy" yang ditanda-tangani oleh seluruh penduduk FH.

Baru setelah Quistis menunjukkan bentuk petisi online tersebut, Seifer percaya bahwa itu bukan karangan semata untuk membuat-buat alasan.

"Jadi, gara-gara ini aku selamat dari esekusi?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Hidup ini tidak stagnan, kita melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda, maka hidup pun berubah," kata Quistis.

"Tapi kami akan tetap mengawasimu. Bila sampai dua tahun dari sekarang kamu memang sudah berkelakuan baik, kami akan membatalkan esekusi sepenuhnya," kata Jendral Carlway, dan dia jelas terlihat tidak senang saat mengucapkannya.


	3. The Oath

Rupanya Sejak dua hari lalu, pihak Ballamb Garden telah mendengar mengenai kabar rencana esekusi Seifer Almasy dan memutuskan untuk bernegosiasi dengan kemiliteran Galbadia. Sementara Quistis sebagai duta besar Ballamb Garden bernegosiasi dengan presiden Delling, Squall mendatangi rumah ayah dari tunangannya untuk bernegosiasi. Presiden mungkin agak sulit ditakhlukkan, namun mereka berdua cukup sukses. Karena kini, sebelum pukul 12 siang, Seifer tengah dijemput oleh Quistis Trepe dari penjara Galbadia. Dari sana mereka berangkat menggunakan kereta, transit di Timber, kemudian melalui lorong kereta bawah tanah meluncur menuju Ballamb.

"Seingatku kalian sudah punya Ragnarok sendiri?" kata Seifer, sedikit kecewa karena harus cukup lelah karena perjalanan jauh selama dua hari.

"Ragnarok itu hanya untuk SeeD kelas satu, Seifer, dan jumlah mereka masih terbatas. Butuh banyak biaya untuk membuat satu, belum lagi bensinnya." Quistis menjelaskan sambil membaca koran hari ini dan menyesap kopi cream.

"Oh begitu, jadi apakah si Jayson itu SeeD kelas satu?"

Akhirnya Quistis memalingkan tatapannya dari kertas koran kepada Seifer di hadapannya. Dia menyunggingkan senyum sesaat sebelum lanjut membaca lagi, membuat Seifer merasa sedang diejek. "Ya, Jayson SeeD yang cukup berbakat, maka kami menjadikannya kelas satu dan memberikan regu baginya."

"Kau pasti sedang bercanda," geram Seifer, kemudian dia tidak lagi duduk santai menggelosor, tapi dia duduk tegak lurus dengan sandaran kursi. Dia mengambil kertas koran yang sedang dibaca Quistis.

"Hei! Apa-apaan sih?"

"Orang itu yang menangkapku di Timber. Coba katakan padaku, apa yang dia lakukan di sana?"

"Sebaliknya, tuan pintar," ejek Quistis. "Aku juga ingin tahu apa yang sedang kamu lakukan di sana pada saat Jayson sedang mencari GF Fenrir!"

"Itulah yang sedang kulakukan," kata Seifer.

"Fenrir? Kamu ke sana demi Fenrir?"

Seifer pun menyadari kesalahannya, tapi dia masih mampu menutupi rasa paniknya. "Dengar ya, FH selalu diserang bajak laut, tapi semua orang di sana itu miskin jadi kami tidak punya uang untuk menyewa SeeD."

"Kan ada SeeD yang murah untuk kelas ekonomi ke bawah?"

"SeeD kelas lima seperti itu? Hah! Mereka hanya duduk santai di sana dan kabur saat ada musuh datang!"

"Kedengarannya mirip seseorang deh," Quistis memincingkan matanya pada Seifer. "Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur. Darimana kamu dengar soal Fenrir?"

Seifer seperti menciut, dia menggaruk hidungnya sambil menundukkan kepala, jelas terlihat bahwa dia sedang merasa bersalah.

"Ayo jawab!"

"Ini, baca koran lagi sana," Seifer mengembalikan koran yang diambilnya barusan. Tapi Quistis tentu saja tidak tertarik lagi untuk membaca koran itu. Dia hanya melipat koran tersebut dan kembali melipat kedua tangannya.

"Aku punya kuasa penuh atasmu sekarang, yah. Kalau aku bilang kamu gagal, detik ini juga kamu akan dikembalikan ke panggung esekusi. Akulah satu-satunya jalan keluarmu menuju kebebasan. Sekarang, kamu sebaiknya menggunakan otakmu."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akui, aku meretas sistem server kalian," kata Seifer, tidak berani membalas tatapan tajam Quistis.

"Kamu? Bisa meretas sistem Ballamb Garden? Sejak kapan kamu ahli komputer?"

"Tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukan di FH, di sana banyak peretas, ya sudah aku sekalian belajar saja. Mereka pun mengajariku karena aku sering membantu mengamankan tempat itu."

"Oh, pintar juga yah kamu. Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan GF itu?"

"Tentu saja demi kekuatan, aku butuh kekuatan untuk melindungi teman-temanku."

Quistis tertawa sekeras-kerasnya, sehingga Seifer merasa malu.

"Seifer? Setia kawan? Hah! Sejak kapan?!"

"Bisa gak sih, ngomongnya gak sombong begitu?" geram Seifer. "Kamu sendiri yang bilang, kan? Hidup tidak pernah stagnan, kita melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda, itu sebabnya situasi pun berubah."

"Oh ya? Lalu apa yang kamu lakukan? Kesurupan?"

Seifer sudah tidak berniat lagi untuk berbicara dengan perempuan itu. Dia sombong sekali, tidak hanya sombong tapi juga angkuh. Semakin lama bicara dengannya, semakin banyak hal yang akan dia gunakan untuk menghina Seifer.

"Sori, aku tidak suka berdebat. Selamat tidur," Seifer kemudian menurunkan topinya sehingga menutupi setengah dari wajahnya. Kemudian dia kembali menggelosor dan melipat kedua tangan, lalu tidur.

Sering kita mendengar orang bilang bahwa cinta mengubah dunia. Dalam hal ini Seifer mengakui hal itu cukup benar. Lunatic Pandora seakan menjadi titik tolak, puncak dari kegilaan Seifer, dimana dia menjadi segila-gilanya atas manipulasi Ultimecia. Namun juga, disanalah dia berpisah dengan Raijin dan Fujin. Sekalipun mereka berdua tidak bersama dengan dia sejak di rumah Edea, tapi mereka begitu setia kepadanya. Seifer masih ingat apa yang dikatakan Fujin sebelum pergi meninggalkannya.

 _"Kami mendukungmu, kami bersamamu. Kita bertiga memang satu kesatuan, kami akan tetap mendukungmu terus sampai kamu mencapai impianmu! Tapi sudah cukup semuanya ini, Seifer! Kamu dimanipulasi oleh penyihir itu!"_

Setelah mereka pergi dan dirinya digampar oleh GF Gilgamesh, Seifer baru bisa berpikir. Fujin dan Raijin, mereka berdua sangat bodoh dan hanya bisa berkelahi saja. Seifer sering meledek Raijin, dan Fujin sering menyiksanya. Fujin sangat kuat, dia punya GF Pandemona tersembunyi dalam tubuhnya. Dan Seifer selalu pasang badan untuk melindungi mereka. Kehilangan mereka berdua rasanya seperti kehilangan sepasang sayap. Bahkan setelah kejadian di Lunatic Pandora itu, Raijin dan Fujin masih mau berkawan dengannya. Sungguh luar biasa cinta persahabatan itu. Seifer telah kehilangan Ballamb Garden dan teman-temannya dari rumah yatim piatu, tapi Raijin dan Fujin adalah sahabat sejati. Dia takkan mau lagi kehilangan mereka, dan dalam hati bersumpah untuk selalu menjaga persahabatan di atas segalanya.

"Hanya gara-gara terinspirasi film keren tentang ksatria dan penyihirnya, aku sampai mengalami semua itu. Konyol juga yah..." pikir Seifer, dalam hati.


	4. Under Matrial Law

Ketika Seifer menurunkan kaki kanannya dari dalam gerbong kereta, terdengar suara seorang wanita dari kotak pengeras suara. Suara itu memberitahukan orang di stasiun kereta bahwa mereka sudah tiba di Ballamb.

Seifer memincingkan matanya dibalik kacamata hitam dan topi biru, memandangi stasiun Ballamb dari sudut ke sudut. Ballamb sudah banyak sekali berubah. Perubahan paling mencolok adalah lebih banyaknya orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, seiring dengan munculnya kawasan industri dan perkantoran di kota yang dulu kecil ini. Stasiun ini kebetulan baru saja selesai direnovasi, karena lebih banyak kereta yang transit di Ballamb. Ada jalur baru yang sedang dalam tahap pembangunan, jalur kereta bawah laut yang menghubungkan Ballamb dengan Trabia. Segera setelah pembangunannya selesai dan resmi, akan ada lebih banyak bisnis yang bermunculan di Ballamb.

"Pastikan tak ada bawaanmu yang tertinggal, Seif," kata Quistis. Pada saat yang sama, Fenrir melangkah menuruni gerbong kereta. Anjing itu menuruti perintah tuannya untuk menghilangkan rambut apinya sehingga dia kini tampak seperti Alaskan Malamutte biasa yang berwarna mocca. Fenrir menyundul pelan ujung hidungnya ke tangan Seifer, dan si majikan mengusap belakang telinganya.

"Yap, semua sudah lengkap," Seifer menarik tali selempang sebuah ransel yang sejak tadi tergantung pada punggungnya.

"Oh ya, kebanyakan semua barangmu masih di FH, ya?"

"Ya, hanya sikat gigi dan botol minuman di dalam sini," kata Seifer, membicarakan tas di punggungnya. Pada saat itu seseorang menabraknya dengan sangat keras dari belakang. Tabrakan itu terjadi begitu keras sehingga Seifer jadi sedikit terhuyung. Menyalaklah Fenrir keras-keras.

"Maaf, aku ..." si penabrak menatap Seifer dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Karena begitu cantik rupanya, Seifer sampai lupa akan kekesalannya. Gadis itu punya rambut keriting sebahu, dia berpakaian dengan blazer dan rok selutut warna hitam kemerahan.

"Maaf, aku buru-buru ... aku ada pertemuan ... kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya gadis itu dengan wajah merasa bersalah.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Fenrir, sshh!" kata Seifer sambil menahan tali kekang anjingnya yang marah karena bosnya ditabrak sampai nyaris terjatuh. "Maaf, anjingku mengira kau berniat buruk."

"I-iya. Permisi yah ..." gadis itu segera meluncur pergi meninggalkan Quistis dan Seifer. Namun Fenrir masih menggeram kesal, Seifer belum melepaskan tali kekang lehernya, khawatir anjing itu akan menyergap si gadis.

"Tempat ini semakin ramai, yah?" tanya Seifer, bukan sekadar basa-basi, dia sendiri mengalami kesulitan untuk menerobos kerumunan keluar dari Ballamb.

"Yah, begitulah. Banyak perkantoran yang baru berdiri, bisnis mulai ramai di sini," kata Quistis sambil mencoba mendorong seorang lelaki dengan _trench coat_ warna coklat yang membawa tas.

"Bisnis apa di Ballamb? Kalau Timber aku masih maklum, tapi kalau Ballamb ..."

"Justru itulah, berhubung tempat ini merupakan kota kecil, banyak orang melihat peluang di sini. Bisnis tempat hiburan, misalnya, kau ingat pasir putih Ballamb yang indah, kan?"

"Di Galbadia dan Winhill juga," jawab Seifer.

"Selain itu ada beberapa production house, pencari bakat, apapun bisa dijadikan bisnis," kata Quistis.

"Kau tidak mencoba audisi? Aku kira kau bisa menjadi seorang aktris," kata Seifer, namun dibalas dengan lirikan tajam dan tawa mengejek, seakan Quistis merasa dirinya sedang disindir Seifer.

"Aku tidak suka begituan," Quistis mengangkat kopornya di meja pemeriksaan dan seorang petugas memasukkan tasnya ke dalam scanner. Seifer pun melepaskan tas selempangnya dan menyerahkannya pada petugas itu.

"Tapi kau punya fans club di Garden," kata Seifer sambil berjalan berdampingan menuju pintu seberang, ada pendeteksi logam yang harus mereka lewati yang bisa mendeteksi senjata berbahaya. Quistis lolos karena dia menyerahkan cambuknya pada petugas sambil menunjukkan kartu identitas keanggotaan Ballamb Garden. Saat Seifer melewatinya, pintu itu menjerit-jerit. Mau tidak mau Seifer mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya untuk diperiksa petugas.

"Dia bersamaku," Quistis menjelaskan kepada petugas itu.

Petugas itu mengeluarkan alat lain bentuknya menyerupai tongkat yang memiliki lampu persegi. Dia menggunakan tongkat itu untuk menelusuri tubuh Seifer, dan pada punggung di antara kedua tulang bahunya, alat itu berbunyi "Bib!". Petugas itu lalu melihat angka yang muncul pada tongkatnya, ada satu seri nomor identitas di sana. Dia lalu menekan tombol "check", dan dengan cepat muncul keterangan dari proyeksi hologram; _"Seifer Almasy, terpidana mati Galbadia. Status : negosiasi. Penanggung jawab : Quistis Trepe."_

Wajah galak yang ditunjukkan petugas itu menghilang, kemudian dia tersenyum ramah pada Quistis, "terima kasih atas kerja samanya."

Quistis membalas dengan senyum ramah, "sama-sama, terima kasih sudah bertugas dengan baik."

Mereka berdua lanjut ke sebuah tempat dimana tas-tas bawaan mereka telah menunggu. Tapi hanya tas milik Quistis yang berhasil mereka temukan. Setelah empat tas muncul dan mendarat di tempat tunggu, Seifer yakin bahwa tasnya hilang. Dia membongkar tas-tas lainnya untuk mencari tas selempangnya yang kecil.

"Coba kau bantu aku, Fenrir," kata Seifer pada anjingnya yang dengan sigap mengendus-endus semua barang di sana. Tapi tetap saja tidak ketemu, Fenrir bahkan meninggalkan tempat tunggu tas tersebut dan menyambut beberapa petugas yang menghampiri mereka.

"Anda pemilik tas ini?" tanya seorang lelaki botak berkulit gelap dengan wajah persegi.

"Oh, di situ rupanya," kata Seifer dengan lega, namun kemudian dia tidak jadi meraih tas selempangnya. Jelas ada sesuatu yang serius di sini.

"Kami menemukan ini di dalam tas, apakah ini milik anda?" lelaki botak itu memamerkan sekantung putih plastik bening yang berisi serbuk berwarna putih.

Kokain. Benda itu jelas-jelas merupakan narkotika. Telihat jelas nyaris di setiap dinding Ballamb, jargon anti-narkoba di mana-mana. Bahkan ada peringatan tegas dengan huruf besar warna merah yang mengatakan bahwa terpidana narkoba akan mendapatkan hukuman mati. Mereka segera memborgol kedua pergelangan Seifer dan memasukkannya ke ruang interogasi. Dia disundut rokok karena tidak segera mengakui bahwa narkotika itu miliknya.

Quistis meremas sikunya saat menonton interogasi itu dari balik ruangan kaca.

"Kalian sudah memeriksanya selama tiga jam, tapi dia tidak tahu apa-apa, kan?" tanya Quistis, menyadari lelaki berkepala botak itu masuk ke dalam ruangan sambil membawa dua cangkir kopi hangat.

Dia menyerahkan satu cangkir untuk Quistis, "dia pria tangguh, sampai kami mematahkan jari-jari tangannya atau mencabut kukunya dengan tang, dia takkan mengaku."

"Lakukan itu, dan aku akan melaporkan perkara ini ke Komandan Leonheart," ancam Quistis, dia menerima cangkir kopi itu namun tidak berselera untuk meminumnya. Malah, dia meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Tapi dia bersalah, non. Lihat itu, mereka mulai memukulinya. Bila dia masih ngotot untuk diam, kami mungkin akan membuatnya menyesal," kata petugas itu.

"Aku ingin bicara padanya," kata Quistis.

"Eits, tunggu dulu, kami sendiri juga belum yakin kalau kamu bersih dari narkoba," kata petugas tersebut.

Quistis menyengir sinis, "saat kami datang, ada ratusan orang berdesak-desakan. Apa bukan tidak mungkin seseorang memasukkan benda itu ke dalam tasnya?"

"Itu mungkin terjadi, tapi kau tidak punya bukti," kata si petugas.

"Bukannya ada CCTV?"

"Ya, ada. Sedang kami periksa," kata petugas itu. "Bila kamu tidak bisa membuktikan dia tidak bersalah, kami akan memulangkannya ke penjara Galbadia."

Quistis tersenyum sudut, "begitu rupanya..."

Pintu ruang interogasi terbuka, dua orang petugas yang sejak tadi memukuli Seifer kini keluar ruangan dengan wajah gusar. Mereka berkeringat dan terlihat lelah, Quistis bisa memastikan bahwa mereka tidak mendapatkan apapun dari Seifer.

"Ini kesempatanmu bicara dengannya, nona," kata petugas berkepala botak itu.

Tanpa bicara apapun lagi, Quistis masuk ke dalam ruangan dan melihat Seifer yang sudah babak belur karena dipukuli. Salah satu matanya sudah bengkak dan berdarah, persis seperti petinju kelas berat di ring bergengsi yang sudah memasuki ronde ke 11. Menggunakan _Blue Magic_ -nya, Quistis merapal "White Wind" dan luka-luka tersebut segera tertutup, bengkaknya pun mengempis.

"Sepertinya aku akan kembali ke panggung esekusi," Seifer tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan pesimis begitu," kata Quistis, walau wajahnya tidak terlihat optimis.

"Tapi kita tidak punya bukti bahwa benda itu bukan milikku," kata Seifer.

"Seifer, tatap aku," kata Quistis, dan Seifer melakukannya.

"Apa narkotika itu milikmu?" tanya Quistis dengan pelan, sekaligus tegas.

"Bukan," jawab Seifer dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Quistis menepuk salah satu bahu Seifer sebelum berjalan keluar meninggalkan ruangan pemeriksaan itu. Sambil melewati petugas berkepala botak itu, Quistis berkata, "sampai kau sentuh dia lagi, aku akan menuntutmu atas nama Ballamb Garden!"

"Hei, non!" petugas botak itu beranjak dari kursinya dan mengejar Quistis, dia berseru cukup keras, "dia penjahat dunia! Semua orang benci padanya!"

Quistis menghentikan langkahnya untuk berpaling, kemudian dia berkata dengan tegas, "'bermasalah' iya, tapi 'jahat', jelas tidak. Dan Ballamb Garden tidak membencinya."

Melihat petugas itu sudah diam sekarang, Quistis kembali melanjutkan berjalan menuju hub telepon untuk menghubungi Komandan Ballamb Garden.


	5. Brezzy

Hari itu juga Ragnarok berwarna merah buatan Eshtar mendarat dekat Ballamb. Dengan menggunakan mobil, awak kapalnya memasuki Ballamb dan segera berhenti di depan departemen kepolisian Ballamb. Seorang pria gagah berkacamata hitam, membiarkan rambutnya yang gondrong itu terurai seperti rambut Simba di film Lion King. Dia menggunakan jaket kulit warna hitam, berjalan masuk ke dalam kantor polisi. Dia tidak pernah terlihat percaya diri seperti itu saat masih remaja dulu. Lima tahun telah mengubah Squall yang pemurung menjadi Squall yang asertif.

Siapapun tahu namanya, dan saat dia masuk ke dalam ruangan, mulai dari penjahat sampai korban terdiam semua. Squall masih enggan melepas kacamata hitamnya saat dia berbicara dengan resepsionis menanyakan dimana mereka menahan Seifer Almasy.

"Eu ..." resepsionis itu sedang terpana dan salah tingkah karena idolanya muncul di hadapan dirinya dan berbicara.

"Squall!" Panggil seseorang dari lobi dekat hub telepon. Squall menoleh pada Quistis Trepe, "mana dia?"

"Ikut aku," kata Quistis, berjalan mendahului Squall. "Mereka memukulinya sampai lebam, menyundutnya dengan rokok dan mengancam akan melukainya lebih kasar lagi."

Rahang Squall yang persegi itu terlihat mengeras saat mendengarnya, namun saat dia berhadapan dengan Seifer, dia kecewa sampai melepas kacamata hitamnya. Dia memegang dagu Seifer dan menolehkan kepala orang itu ke kanan dan kiri.

"Jangan bilang kau sudah menyembuhkannya?" tanpa menunggu penjelasan Quistis, Squall melanjutkan, "sekarang bagaimana kita bisa menuntut mereka?"

"Habis dia kesakitan," kata Quistis.

"Kau meremehkan Seifer. Sekarang gara-gara kau tidak berpikir panjang, kita tidak bisa menuntut dan memecat si petugas."

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Squall," sindir Seifer, dia merasa pertemuan mereka yang pertama sejak lima tahun terakhir ini begitu tidak bermakna. Tidak ada sapaan, tidak ada yang menanyakan kabarnya, dan sebagainya.

"Oke, maaf. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Lain kali aku akan memotretnya dulu atau membiarkannya seperti itu," kata Quistis.

"Itu tidak penting, sekarang mana petugas itu? Biar aku bicara padanya," kata Squall dengan tidak sabar.

"Aku tidak ke mana-mana, kau sendiri yang datang menerobos ruanganku dan langsung masuk ke sana seakan tempat ini milikmu saja," kata petugas berkepala botak itu. Wajahnya terlihat tidak suka pada keangkuhan Squall.

"Tempat ini memang milikku, tempat ini berdiri atas sumbangan dari Ballamb Garden, dan kau dilantik oleh saudaraku, Jendral Dincht," kata Squall tanpa segan.

"Oke, oke, kau bosnya," kata petugas berkepala botak itu.

"Apa rekaman CCTV sudah siap? Aku ingin melihat siapa yang menyentuh Seifer selama di stasiun," kata Squall.

CCTV sudah siap, mereka menontonnya. Dengan teliti, Squall memeriksa dari frame ke frame. Dia kembali pada kejadian saat Seifer ditabrak seorang gadis cantik berpakaian merah gelap. Dipandanginya frame itu dengan hati-hati, sampai kedua alisnya saling bertautan.

"Terus terang aku tidak yakin dia punya kesempatan untuk memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam tas Seifer," kata Quistis.

Squall membesarkan gambar adegan tersebut sampai terlihat jelas dimana posisi tangan gadis itu. Cukup jauh dari tas selempang Seifer. "Kau benar, tangannya tidak mengarah ke tas selempang Seifer. Bukan dia."

Mereka memeriksa setiap CCTV dari saat Seifer turun gerbong sampai ke pintu keluar dimana dia memeriksa tumpukan tas dan dijemput para petugas.

"Kurasa benda itu sudah masuk ke dalam tas Seifer sebelum kalian sampai di Ballamb," kata Squall. "Tapi petugas di Timber dan Delling tidak bilang apa-apa, kan?"

Quistis melirik, mencari-cari keberadaan petugas berkepala licin itu, tapi tidak menemukannya. Petugas itu sedang berbicara dengan teman-temannya, seperti sedang berdiskusi. Sesekali matanya melirik tajam pada ruangan tempat Squall dan Quistis berada.

"Mereka tidak tertarik untuk memeriksa CCTV ..." bisik Quistis. "Kenapa kita tidak melihat rekaman CCTV pada saat mereka mengambil tas Seifer?"

Seperti menemukan jalan keluar dari lorong penuh misteri ini, Squall tersenyum dan memutar-mutar kembali rekaman CCTV yang menampilkan pintu keluar scanner tas. Keempat petugas itu, salah satunya si gundul menunggu tas selempang Seifer muncul dan mengambilnya. Terlihat mereka memastikan bahwa tas itu memang milik Seifer, kemudian membawanya begitu saja.

"Kurasa mereka sudah tahu ada sesuatu di sana," kata Squall.

"Kalau mau bicara adil, tentu saja mereka tahu karena ada scanner," kata Quistis.

Squall menyandarkan punggungnya dan mengusap kepalanya dengan frustrasi. "Aku suka ini. Ada sesuatu di sini, kita tahu apa itu, tapi tidak ada bukti."

"Bukankah dia ayah mertuamu?"

"Calon ayah mertua. Pada saat seperti ini rasanya aku ingin sekali memanggil Kak Ellone untuk segera menemukan jawabannya," kata Squall.

"Ayahmu takkan mengizinkannya," kata Quistis.

"Yeah ... tapi rasanya senang melihat Seifer lagi. Kusangka aku akan merasa marah dan menonjok mukanya setelah apa yang dia lakukan lima tahun lalu," kata Squall. "Ngomong-ngomong, kalau misalnya Jendral Carlway ingin menjebaknya dengan cara ini, kenapa dia memilih Ballamb daripada tempat asalnya, Delling?"

"Mudah saja," Quistis bersandar pada tepian meja. "Kalau dia tertangkap di Delling, kita pasti punya bukti yang sangat kuat bahwa dia yang menjebak Seifer. Kalau Seifer tertangkap di Timber, orang bisa berasumsi bahwa dia mendapatkannya di Delling, dan reputasi Delling sebagai kota bebas narkotika bisa jatuh. Tapi kalau dia tertangkap di Ballamb, pastinya orang akan berasumsi bahwa dia mendapatkannya di Timber. Orang akan maklum karena Timber memang kota yang cukup rawan."

"Benar juga ..."

"Jendral Carlway sudah pada tahun-tahun terakhirnya sebelum pensiun. Selama itu dia belum pernah melakukan hal signifikan, malah justru dia seringkali menerima kegagalan. Kau ingat upaya pembunuhan Edea lima tahun lalu, kan? Sejak gagal beberapa orang menebak bahwa dia ada dibalik upaya itu. Keterlibatan Seifer dengan Ultimecia membuat semua orang memikirkan hal-hal negatif mengenainya, bahkan orang menuduhnya atas hal-hal yang tidak dia lakukan. Dia jadi kambing hitam dunia, ... yah ... salah sendiri sih ... tapi bayangkan andai Jendral Carlway berhasil mengesekusi orang seperti itu. Dia akan jadi pahlawan," kata Quistis.

"Aku ingin kau jujur, Quistis. Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang Seifer?" tanya Squall.

Quistis menyentuh bingkai kacamatanya yang tipis. Tatapannya mengarah ke luar ruangan. Persis di seberang pintu ada ruangan milik petugas berkepala plontos itu, pintunya sedang terbuka, menampilkan pintu lain tempat dimana Seifer sekarang sedang berada. Dia tidak terlihat.

"Sebenarnya ... dia tidak buruk-buruk amat, kok. Bila aku melihat kembali ke masa-masa dulu, waktu itu aku memang sangat peragu dan dia melihat keraguan itu. Tapi berhubung dia tidak biasa mengatakan hal yang baik, dia menghinaku ... tidak ... setelah kupikirkan lagi, sebenarnya dia sedang mengkritikku."

"Kritik? Kau yakin? Dia menyebutmu 'Instruktur gagal', kurasa itu cukup kelewatan," kata Squall.

"Iya, tapi pada saat dia mengatakan itu, aku juga melakukan banyak hal yang membuatnya terlihat buruk. Saat itu aku tidak melihatnya secara utuh, ada sesuatu yang membuatku bias. Petinggi garden melihatnya melalui penilaianku, dan aku tidak menilainya secara netral."

"Bias ... maksudmu, kau melibatkan perasaan pribadimu saat itu?"

"Ya, aku menyukai seseorang sehingga aku menjadikan dia sosok yang buruk agar orang yang kusukai terlihat baik. Petinggi garden percaya padaku, dari sanalah semua orang gagal untuk memahaminya, dia semakin terobsesi untuk membuktikan bahwa dirinya tidak seburuk yang dikira, tapi malah jadi kacau semuanya. Mungkin ... apa yang terjadi pada Seifer sekarang ini juga merupakan tanggung jawabku," kata Quistis, suaranya terdengar sedikit gemetar.

"Begitu rupanya," Squall mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "aku paham sekarang kenapa kau bersikeras untuk meyakinkan semua orang untuk membebaskan Seifer."

Quistis tersenyum tipis, "tapi dia benar, kan? Sampai sekarangpun dia benar. Aku seorang instruktur gagal, terlalu muda untuk menjadi pembimbing."

"Ya sudahlah, sekarang lebih baik kita habiskan energi yang kita miliki untuk membuktikan bahwa saudara kita ini tidak bersalah."


	6. My Mind

Kemarin, pada saat mereka masih di Timber dan menunggu kereta yang akan mengantar mereka ke Ballamb, Quistis sedang duduk bersebelahan dengan Seifer. Deras hujan yang turun membuat udara menjadi dingin cenderung sejuk. Cuaca Timber tidak dapat diprediksi, sebentar panas terik, sebentar hujan turun dengan derasnya. Udara yang tidak menentu ini membuat para penduduk kota itu menjadi mudah terserang flu.

"Dulu musim berganti selama enam bulan sekali, tapi sekarang dua tahun sekali," gumam Quistis.

"Semakin lama Timber jadi mirip Centra, cuacanya seenak sendiri," kata Seifer. "Seharusnya cuaca ekstrim pun juga terjadi di Delling atau Trabia, maksudku, ketidak-stabilan cuaca di suatu tempat pasti mempunyai pengaruh juga di tempat lainnya, kan?"

"Tidak, hanya di Timber saja. Aku juga merasa aneh kok, tempat ini masih dikelilingi hutan dan limbah polusi terbilang stabil."

"Mungkin ada GF baru di sekitar sini?"

Quistis tertawa kecil, "tidak, Jayson sudah memeriksanya tahun lalu, tidak ada apapun. Bahkan aura magis pun masih dalam kadar normal."

"Aku bertaruh para geologis pun tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Timber, kan?"

"Begitulah, kita hanya bisa berteori mengenai cuaca ini, tapi lama-lama aku merasa muak pada teori," Quistis menghirup es kopinya dengan terpaksa, cuaca masih panas terik ketika dia antre membeli kopi ini tadi.

Sudah kedelapan kalinya gerbong kereta lewat di depan mereka, berhenti untuk menurunkan penumpang dan menunggu penumpang berikutnya naik, kemudian berlalu. Kereta yang datang menuju Ballamb akan datang dalam beberapa menit, Seifer jadi semakin tidak sabar. Sebelum meninggalkan penjara, mereka menanamkan sebuah chip kecil untuk mendeteksi keberadaannya di GPS. Dengan demikian, kemanapun Seifer pergi, Quistis dan Galbadia bisa mengetahuinya. Chip itu juga dilengkapi dengan nanophone yang memungkinkannya untuk merekam suara dan mengirimkannya langsung ke device milik para pengawasnya. Itu berarti, Seifer benar-benar diawasi penuh, tak ada tempat untuk melarikan diri.

"Dari semua orang di Ballamb Garden, kenapa mereka memilihmu? Maksudku, kau duta besar Garden, bukankah itu tanggung jawab yang cukup besar?" akhirnya pertanyaan itu bergulir keluar juga dari mulut Seifer.

"Seorang bocah prodigy, dengan banyak pencapaian, SeeD termuda dalam sejarah, mengalahkan Ultimecia di masa depan, _blue magician_ yang terbaik di kelasnya, jenius dengan IQ 150 lebih, pernah menjadi king CC Card club di Ballamb Garden, pemenang kontes kecantikan di Ballamb tahun lalu, punya seorang mantan, ... kenapa bukan aku?" kata Quistis dengan rasa bangga.

"Tunggu dulu, seorang mantan?" perlahan Seifer memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap Quistis.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku ini pemenang kontes kecantikan di Ballamb, semua pria mengantre untuk jadi kekasihku," sahut Quistis lagi.

"Semua pria ya? Aku harus tanya dulu ke Squall tentang itu."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Squall?"

"Hehehe ..."

"Aku tidak suka cara tertawamu. Katakan, apa hubungannya dengan Squall?"

"Kau kan ... selalu memperhatikan dia. Kau selalu ada untuknya. Pada waktu ada orang yang mengadopsimu pun ... kau berulang kali menoleh ke dalam Ballamb Garden dan terlihat sedih saat melihat tidak ada Squall di sana."

"Kau ... apakah sejelas itu? Maksudku, perasaanku pada Squall?" tanya Quistis dengan suara pelan.

"Setiap kita bertengkar, tidak peduli siapa yang mulai duluan, kau pasti dengan yakin percaya bahwa aku yang mulai gara-gara."

"Memang begitu, kan?"

Seifer menegak kopi pahitnya, "kau ingat tidak waktu pergelangan kaki Squall patah dan dia harus dirawat selama tiga bulan? Dia jatuh sendiri dari tangga, karena kurang tidur. Kebetulan saja dia mendarat persis di depanku. Aku hanya menertawakannya, tapi lalu kau datang dan ... yah..."

Mulut Quistis menganga lebar sementara kedua matanya terbelalak, "bukankah waktu itu kamu sengaja menyepaknya?"

"Itu kan kata Evan," Seifer masih ingat nama bocah itu, bocah yang sering diejeknya. Rupanya Evan melihat kejadian itu sebagai kesempatan dan memfitnah Seifer.

"Kenapa kamu diam saja?"

"Aku bisa bilang apa? Apa kamu mau dengar? Tidak ada yang mau mendengarkanku," wajah Seifer terlihat pahit dan dia menegak kopinya lagi. "Berhubung reputasiku sudah jadi seperti itu, yah ... ku disiplinkan saja semuanya biar mereka semua kapok."

Quistis meremas lututnya sendiri. Dia kemudian mencoba untuk mengingat. Pada hari dimana dia menjadikan Seifer ketua regu dalam tim yang sama dengan Squall, dia akui dia sangat terpaksa saat melakukannya. Seifer menjadi ketua regu karena kepala sekolah Cid yang menginginkannya. Dia ingin memberikan Seifer kesempatan lagi agar anak itu bisa membuktikan dirinya. Pada saat itu, Quistis mengumpat dalam hati, menyayangkan kenapa Kepala Sekolah Cid begitu lembek pada si biang onar. Baru kemarin Quistis berkunjung ke Cetra, dimana rumah Edea berada. Di sana dia berbincang-bincang dengan Cid yang sudah pensiun.

"Seifer sudah ketemu?" tanya Cid.

"Kenapa anda menanyakannya terus?" mood Quistis jadi rusak setelah mendengar nama itu disebut, apalagi oleh pria yang begitu dihormatinya.

"Dia anak berbakat ... sayang, karena aku terlalu sibuk, tidak sempat memperhatikannya. Akibatnya dia sibuk mencari perhatian ke mana-mana."

"Dia entah di mana sekarang, Squall masih mencarinya, sih. Tapi ... dia sudah melakukan kesalahan tak termaafkan. Membuat kacau dunia dengan membiarkan dirinya diperalat Ultimecia. Dia itu penakut, pengecut, mau berbakat seperti apapun percuma saja!" kata Quistis dengan ketus.

"Quistis, kamu jangan menekan dia terus. Ingat tidak pada waktu pertama kali kamu datang ke rumah yatim piatu? Kamu menangis terus di pojok ruangan, memanggil-manggil ibumu. Orang pertama yang membuatmu meninggalkan sudut ruangan itu adalah Seifer."

"Anda berbohong?"

"Untuk apa aku berbohong?" Cid menghela nafas yang terdengar berat. "Aku memperhatikan kalian sejak kecil, Irvine selalu menempel pada Selphie. Aku yakin Zell kelak bisa sukses besar di Militer ataupun olahraga. Squall merupakan pemimpin yang sempurna karena dia sangat taat aturan dan punya keinginan yang kuat..."

"Lalu, apa yang anda pikirkan tentang aku?"

Cid tersenyum, "jujur saja, kukira kamu bisa jadi seorang ilmuwan, Quistis."

"Ahaha ... itu jauh sih, sejujurnya."

"Tapi, sejak dulu Seifer selalu diam ketika kamu sudah mulai bicara. Sesekali dia protes, namun setelah itu kabur. Kukira dia sangat perhatian padamu."

"Ah, bukan. Dia memang bodoh, kalau dia sudah kalah bicara, dia akan diam."

"Tapi aku selalu membayangkan, kalian berdua bisa jadi sahabat dekat."

Pada waktu itu Quistis menertawakan apa yang dikatakan Cid. Hingga saat inipun dia masih menganggapnya sebagai penilaian dangkal saja. Dia dan Seifer takkan pernah bisa akur. Bilapun kini dia mau berusaha untuk bersahabat dengan orang itu, ada masa lalu yang membebani hubungan mereka. Seifer selalu menghinanya; instruktur gagal, tidak becus, tidak kompeten, dan sebagainya. Dia memang selalu mengatakan "aku murid kesayanganmu, kan?", tapi siapapun yang kenal dengan mereka berdua, tahu bahwa kalimat itu merupakan ironisme. Kenyataannya, Quistis memang seringkali mencoba menjatuhkan Seifer, dan kritikan-kritikan Seifer terhadapnya sempat membuatnya kurang percaya diri. Bila memaksakan ada hubungan di antara mereka, lama-lama akan menjadi sebuah hubungan yang tidak sehat.

Seifer sendiri tidak pernah mempertanyakan kenapa Quistis selalu memperlakukannya seperti begundal dan sangat bias. Dia tahu jawabannya adalah karena Squall. Gadis itu selalu punya sisi lembut untuk lelaki yang kini sudah menjadi pimpinan Ballamb Garden itu.

"Kurasa kereta kita sudah datang," kata Seifer.

"Ayo," Quistis beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan tidak mengizinkan Seifer membawakan barang-barang bawaannya. Di belakang mereka, Fenrir mengikuti dengan sabar, dengan senyum lebar dan sepasang mata penasaran.

"Oh ya, Quistis," panggil Seifer.

Pada saat berhenti melangkah, Quistis tidak menyadari kalau Seifer sudah mengangkat tubuhnya naik ke dalam gerbong kereta. Kini badan mereka berhadap-hadapan dan sangat dekat sehingga menempel. Dari jauh mereka terlihat seperti sedang berpelukan.

"Pastikan tak ada yang bertabrakan denganku," bisik Seifer, matanya yang hijau sibuk memeriksa ke segala arah. "Kurasa bila Jendral Carlway ingin menjebakku, dia akan melakukannya di sini."

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Ayo masuk!" balas Quistis, tapi Seifer menangkap lengannya dan menariknya lagi ke hadapannya.

"Bila sampai sesuatu terjadi padaku, aku minta kau gunakan memori GF Fenrir," kata Seifer. "Dia cukup unik karena memori yang dia miliki berfungsi secara omni, dengan kata lain, dia bisa menampilkan kejadian yang tidak dia lihat, namun masih berhubungan."

Quistis menatap Alascan Malamute warna moca yang kini memiringkan kepalanya, sadar bahwa dirinya sedang dibicarakan.

"Bagaimana cara melakukannya?"

"Hanya aku yang bisa memerintahkannya, tapi untuk itu, kau harus bisa meyakinkan orang lain bahwa memori Fenrir adalah nyata, sekalipun omni," kata Seifer.

"Akan kuingat itu," Quistis mendorong Seifer menjauh dan mencari tempat duduknya.


	7. Unrest

Saat Squall berlutut, tingginya sama dengan tinggi Fenrir. Anjing besar itu sedang menjulurkan lidahnya yang merah muda sambil tersenyum lebar karena Squall sedang menggaruk-garuk belakang telinganya. Anjing itu menjilat-jilat wajah Squall beberapa kali sampai berlumur air liur. Squall berdiri meninggalkan anjing itu sambil mengeringkan wajahnya dengan sapu tangan.

"Bukankah itu husky biasa?" tanya petugas berkepala botak. Dia sudah mengambil cangkir kopi ketiganya.

"Sebenarnya itu GF, Guardian Force. Dia sejenis Moomba dan Chocobo, tapi karena Seifer sudah memilikinya, anjing itu melekat terus pada Seifer," Quistis menjelaskan.

"Lalu bagaimana dia bisa membantu anda untuk menentukan apakah Seifer membawa kokain ini atau tidak?" petugas botak itu membuka kedua telapak tangannya lebar. Maklum, dia hanya memahami GF sebatas monster saja.

"Kau pernah pelihara anjing, opsir?" tanya Squall, sekarang dia membersihkan kacamata hitamnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak suka anjing."

"Aku pernah pelihara anak singa," kata Squall. "Peliharaan apapun, apalagi anjing, bila sudah akrab dengan pemiliknya maka akan menjalin ikatan batin. Percaya tidak percaya, dengan ikatan batin itulah peliharaan berkomunikasi dengan majikannya."

"Mengkhayal," opsir itu tertawa.

"Aku serius. Singa yang sudah dua tahun kupelihara sekarang kulepas di padang rumput di sekitar Eshtar, habitat aslinya. Suatu hari jantungku berdebar-debar dan aku ingat Simba terus. Lalu kuputuskan untuk mendatangi padang rumput itu dan mencari Simba. Benar saja, seorang pemburu sedang mengejar-ngejar singaku, mereka berhasil mendapatkannya," kata Squall.

"Menyentuh, seperti film-film Galbadia," ejek opsir itu.

"Sesekali peliharalah sesuatu. Pungut kucing di jalanan atau ikan saja, dua tahun kemudian kau akan mengerti maksudku. Itu kalau kau mencintai mereka dengan benar, ya," kata Squall dengan enteng.

"Aku tetap merasa bahwa anjing tidak akan mampu membuktikan apapun. Apa yang bisa mereka lakukan? Mengendus?" opsir itu tertawa.

Fenrir bukan anjing biasa, walau kelakuannya memang seperti anak anjing yang berusia satu tahun. Layaknya GF pada umumnya, dia memahami kecerdasan manusia. Itu sebabnya dia menggeram kecil sambil menatap opsir tersebut.

"Sebaiknya seseorang memasangkan tali di lehernya, anjing itu buas, mereka bisa makan orang," kata opsir yang mendengar geraman Fenrir.

"Fenrir beda dengan anjing biasa, ingatlah bahwa dia seekor Guardian Force. Apapun yang anda katakan, dia memahaminya. Oh ya, dia pasti tahu betul situasi sekarang ini," Squall menggunakan kacamata hitamnya lagi.

Opsir itu menyeruput kopinya sedikit, kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja. Dia mendekati anjing itu dan berkata, "hey, dungu, kalau kamu bisa membawakan aku koran hari ini yang terletak di meja resepsionis, aku akan menggunakan tali anjing selama satu bulan dan tak kulepas sama sekali."

Fenrir tertawa. Pernah lihat anjing tertawa? Mereka tertawa seperti manusia, lengkap dengan "ha ha ha". Setelah tertawa, dia berjalan ringan menuju meja resepsionis dan kembali membawa koran hari ini. Tidak seperti anjing biasa yang menggoyangkan ekor sambil menunggu pujian, Fenrir tersenyum culas sambil menatap opsir botak itu dengan sengit.

"Quistis, kau dampingi mereka ya, aku mau ke sebelah dulu, beli tali anjing yang imut untuk opsir .. uhh ..." Squall membaca nama yang tertera di dada kanan opsir tersebut. "Dion."

Opsir berkepala botak itu membukakan pintu ruang interogasi, dimana Seifer sedang terborgol, duduk di sana.

Ketika Fenrir melangkah masuk dengan ekor berkibas, Seifer menatap tajam pada opsir itu, "aku tahu. Kokain itu tidak pernah ada di dalam tasku."

"Maksudmu kami yang mengada-ada, begitu?" Opsir Dion yang botak itu tersinggung.

"Kita lihat saja," Seifer mengusap kepala Fenrir yang duduk sigap dan gagah di hadapannya. Setelah itu, Seifer meletakkan telapak tangannya pada kepala Fenrir, dan kedua mata Fenrir pun menyorotkan sepasang sinar yang memproyeksikan ingatan tas tersebut sejak dibeli Seifer di Delling sampai ke Ballamb. Hanya ada sikat gigi dan odol, kemudian botol air minum di dalamnya. Seseorang selain Seifer mengambilnya dan menunggunya muncul.

 _"Itu orangnya. Ayo kita tangkap dia!"_

Opsir yang memegang tas selempang itu menghampiri Seifer sambil membawa bubuk kokain, dan mereka menangkap Seifer.

 _"Aku tidak membawanya, Quistis!"_

Opsir itu sudah banjir keringat dan lupa berkedip. Dia melangkah mundur saat mata Seifer dan Quistis mengarah padanya. Namun dia menabrak Squall yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu ruangan sambil memegang ikat tali leher anjing di tangannya. "Kenapa pucat sekali? Tidak sesuai harapanmu? Maaf ya, hanya tersisa untuk mini pom."

"Squall, kau melihat tadi?" seru Seifer.

"A-aku ..." opsir Dion mencoba membela diri.

"Seif, memangnya kau yakin memori Fenrir ini akurat? Bukankah dia tidak melihat langsung? Bisa saja dia hanya mengarang, kau kan majikannya, pasti dia ingin kamu bebas," kata Squall.

"I-Iya benar! Betul sekali! Pasti anjing itu ingin menjebakku agar kamu bebas! Kalian pasti dendam padaku, kan?!" Opsir Dion lalu menarik dasinya agar lehernya yang panas terasa sedikit lega. "Ayolah, jangan pakai sesuatu yang aneh-aneh. Gunakan sesuatu yang konkrit, yang bisa dibuktikan."

"Fenrir, coba kau mundur kembali dan lacak darimana kantung kokain itu berasal," bisik Seifer.

Seperti seseorang menekan tombol _rewind,_ kini tayangan yang tampil pada proyeksi Fenrir itu terulang kembali mengikuti memori si kokain. Kokain itu tidak lain diletakkan di loker bawah tanah di departemen kepolisian Ballamb. Tapi Fenrir tidak berhenti, dia terus mundur sampai akhirnya diketahuilah bahwa kokain tersebut adalah konsumsi Opsir Dion dan tiga orang anak buahnya sendiri.

"Aku yakin kau sangat pandai, bisa mengeja 'munafik' dengan baik dan benar," ejek Seifer.

Sementara Opsir Dion banjir keringat, Squall memerintahkan Quistis untuk memeriksa ruang bawah tanah Departemen Kepolisian Ballamb, apakah benar ada tumpukan kokain di sana. Kemudian dia memerintahkan opsir lain untuk mengadakan tes urine. Baik Seifer dan Opsir Dion sama-sama dites apakah mereka pernah menggunakan kokain atau tidak. Hasilnya tentu saja, Opsir Dion terbukti pernah mengkonsumsi Kokain setidaknya dua hari lalu.

Ketika Opsir Dion ditahan di dalam penjara atas penggunaan narkotika dan upaya kriminalisasi atas Seifer Almasy, gantian dia diseret menuju ruang interogasi. Mereka memukulinya dengan buku sampai dia menceritakan kenapa dia menjebak Seifer.

"Yang berkuasa di Galbadia itu bilang, kalau aku bisa mengembalikan Almasy ke penjara Galbadia, maka dia akan membayarku dengan baik!" kata Opsir Dion dengan suara gemetar.

"Yang berkuasa, maksudmu Jendral C?"

"Uhh ..."

Squall menjentikkan jarinya pada salah seorang pemukul dan opsir Dion kembali dipukuli. Dia menjerit-jerit dan melambaikan tangannya, "baik, aku bicara! Aku bicara! Kau tahu Jendral yang istrinya penyanyi terkenal itu? Yang tewas dalam kecelakaan mobil? Anaknya akan segera menikah dalam waktu dekat, tapi ada banyak desas-desus yang bilang kalau anaknya seorang penyihir. Yang menyebarkan desas-desus itu adalah Almasy! Itu sebabnya dia ingin Almasy mati!"

"Begitu, ya? Aku jelas perlu memastikan soal ini, tapi kalau sampai kamu salah, hukumanmu takkan ringan," kata Squall dengan dingin.

"Aku tidak berbohong, sungguh! Almasy itu penjahat! Selain menyebarkan gosip itu, dia juga sedang membangun kekuatan rahasia di FH, itu sebabnya dia datang ke Timber mencari GF! Dia tidak terima atas kekalahannya lima tahun lalu dan dia ingin balas dendam!"

"Sekarang semakin aneh saja ... kamu tahu dari mana?" tanya Squall.

"Lihat saja gerak-geriknya, dia sibuk pencitraan di FH. Mana ada penjahat psikopat seperti itu bertobat dan malah jadi pahlawan? Tidak mungkin! Pasti ada maksud terselubung dibalik kebaikannya itu! Kau harus percaya padaku, dunia ini dalam bahaya bila Almasy tidak dihentikan!" kata Opsir Dion.

Squall membawa pembaca mikro ekspresi bersamanya, dia lebih percaya sains psikologi daripada mesin pendeteksi kebohongan. Psikolog itu berkata, "dia bicara jujur."


	8. Unrequited Love

Tidak biasanya Squall duduk termenung dalam kantornya di Ballamb Garden. Sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kursi kerjanya dengan ringan ke kanan dan kiri, dia duduk membelakangi meja kerjanya yang rapi terorganisir.

Ini pertama kalinya dia mendengar mengenai isu konspirasi tersebut, berhubungan dengan Seifer. Sejak interogasi atas Opsir Dion, Squall mulai mengadakan riset. Dia mencari-cari semua isu itu di google, dia sudah membaca puluhan artikel, dan belum tidur sampai sekarang.

Isu itu mengatakan bahwa Ultimecia sesungguhnya masih hidup, dan belajar dari kekalahannya. Maka dari itu, inkarnasinya yang pulang ke masa lalu kini bersembunyi dibalik penyihir berkekuatan hebat yang berada di bawah perlindungan Seifer Almasy juga. Tapi untuk dapat melindungi dirinya sendiri, dia harus merasuki penyihir yang tidak pernah diperhitungkan, tidak diingat, tidak dianggap, dan tidak menonjol. Penyihir itu tidak lain adalah Fujin. Itulah sebabnya Seifer selalu bersama Fujin, selain Seifer adalah juga kekasih dari Fujin, demikian kata artikel-artikel konspirasi itu.

Selanjutnya, Seifer sengaja mengadakan pencitraan hebat di daerah yang sistem organisasinya sangat rendah, dan keamanannya sangat rawan. Tempat itu tidak lain adalah Fisherman's Horizon. Tempat itu merupakan tempat ideal bagi Seifer yang hanya tahu cara berkelahi untuk melakukan pencitraan dan mengambil hati orang-orang di sekitarnya. Artikel itu berargumentasi bahwa mana mungkin orang yang sudah ujian SeeD tiga kali tapi gak lulus-lulus juga, tahu-tahu bisa jadi pahlawan? Sebaliknya, artikel itu menyebutkan bahwa pasti Seifer telah bekerja sama dengan para perompak laut itu untuk membuat drama tipuan dan menipu para penduduk berinteligensi rendah di FH. Setelah FH berhasil diambil hatinya, Seifer akan punya basis, dan dengan cara itulah dia akan menghancurkan jembatan FH, sehingga terputuslah hubungan antara Galbadia dengan Eshtar. Dengan demikian dunia yang terpecah belah akan lebih mudah untuk ditakhlukkan.

Rupanya kabar mengenai Seifer di Timber, menciptakan artikel baru bahwa Seifer sudah menarget Timber dan Galbadia setelah dia berhasil menjadi pahlawan di FH.

Squall mengeluh dan memijit pangkal hidungnya, pada saat yang sama, sambungan telepon meminta masuk.

Ditekannya tombol merah pada telepon, "ya?"

"Sayang, ini aku," itu Rinoa. "Kamu baik-baik saja? Kok belum pulang sih?"

Squall menatap proyeksi hologram yang menampilkan calon istrinya sedang memeluk boneka kelinci, matanya menatap Squall dengan cemas. "Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Aku hanya sedikit sibuk."

"Seifer masih ditahan?"

"Bukan, bukan masalah itu."

"Lalu apa? Cerita dong, jangan dipendam saja..."

"Iya, aku akan cerita, tapi jangan di telepon ya."

"Lalu kapan kamu akan ke sini?"

"Nanti, aku mau bicara dengan Quistis dulu. Segera setelah itu, aku akan meluncur ke tempatmu dan kita makan malam, bagaimana?" tanya Squall.

"Makan malam tidak penting, aku hanya ingin membuatmu tersenyum lagi," kata Rinoa dengan senyum manis.

"Ya, sayang. Kamu sudah berhasil, kok."

"Sampai nanti, sayang. Aku sayang kamu ..."

"Muach~" kata Squall, sembari mengakhiri sambungan telepon. Itu memang sesuatu yang tidak mungkin dilakukannya, terutama lima tahun lalu. Segera setelah proyeksi hologram itu padam, Squall mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Quistis.

"Lama sekali mengangkatnya," Squall terdengar kesal.

"Ini jam berapa? Pagi-pagi begini aku lagi berenang. Kalau kamu tidak suka, kamu bisa belikan aku smartphone waterproof," kata Quistis.

"Ya sudah, berpakaianlah. Aku akan segera ke sana," kata Squall.

"Oke," Quistis mematikan sambungan telepon.

Tawa Quistis meledak ketika Squall menceritakan tentang apa yang dikatakan Opsir Dion. Selama dua menit penuh, dia tertawa dan kesulitan untuk berhenti. Ketika tawanya sudah mulai mereda, Quistis melirik pada Squall untuk beberapa saat, dan dia segera ingat kembali pada apa yang barusan dikatakan Squall lalu tertawa lagi.

"Hei, sudah, sudah! Apa yang lucu sih?" tanya Squall.

"Kamu pimpinan Garden dan percaya pada teori-teori cocoklogi itu?" kata Quistis, dia menghirup udara dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya perlahan. Selalu berhasil untuk membuatnya berhenti tertawa.

"Cocoklogi? Menurutku cukup masuk akal juga," kata Squall.

"Aduh, aduh ... Squall, kamu ini memang tidak pernah aktif di internet sih, jadi kamu seperti seorang perawan di malam pertama. Kaget saat mendengar pemelintiran dan cocok-cocokan. Padahal kalau kita mau berpikir sedikit, semua teori konspirasi itu sebenarnya tidak benar, kok," kata Quistis, dia mengambil potongan kentangnya, mencocol dengan saus tomat sebelum masuk ke dalam mulut.

"Memangnya, apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Squall, dia sengaja membawa Quistis ke sebuah kedai kopi agar Seifer tidak mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Aku dengar mereka bilang Seifer dan bajak laut itu berkawan karena Seifer tidak pernah membunuh mereka dan hanya mengusir mereka, kan? Mereka mengatakan itu karena beberapa di antara para bajak laut itu adalah bekas SeeD yang gagal pada waktu ujian dan drop out. Itulah persamaan di antara mereka dan Seifer, sehingga orang-orang itu mengasumsikan bahwa mereka kawan. Padahal tidak juga," kata Quistis.

"Lalu mengenai GF Fenrir...?"

"Ya, itulah pertanyaannya. Kenapa daripada GF lainnya yang lebih kuat, dia memilih Fenrir? Karena kau tahu Fenrir sangat cocok untuk orang seperti Seifer. Dia punya omni memori, dia juga bisa meretas sistem komputer, indera penciumannya sangat tajam dan merupakan bodyguard yang sangat baik. Kalau kita melihat itu, kita bisa menyimpulkan bahwa dia ingin meningkatkan pertahanan diri. GF Fenrir bukan pilihan yang cocok bila kau ingin menguasai dunia," kata Quistis.

Squall memikirkannya matang-matang, semakin dipikirkan dia jadi semakin malu pada diri sendiri. Bisa-bisanya dia membiarkan dirinya ditipu oleh tulisan ecek-ecek di internet yang tidak jelas kebenarannya dan isinya didukung oleh fakta yang dipaksakan dari persepsi pribadi. "Jadi ... kenapa Opsir Dion bisa percaya ya?"

"Biasanya orang-orang yang mempercayai teori konspirasi mengenai Seifer itu adalah korban-korban perang dari Perang Penyihir II kemarin. Biasanya orang yang benci pada Seifer adalah orang Galbadia, atau murid Galbadia Garden. Di Trabia juga banyak sekali. Tapi orang Eshtar tidak punya permusuhan pribadi pada Seifer, kok," kata Quistis.

"Oke, aku percaya padamu. Kalau benar ini konspirasi, aku tidak keberatan untuk merekrutnya nanti," kata Squall.

"Cid sangat sayang padanya, kau tahu itu?"

Squall menggeleng kecil.

"Setiap kali aku datang mengunjunginya, dia pasti selalu menanyakan Seifer. Mungkin suatu hari kubawa dia mengunjungi Cid," kata Quistis.

"Ya, nanti kalau Galbadia sudah bersedia melepaskan dia. Sementara itu sebaiknya kau berhati-hati, firasatku mengatakan calon mertuaku tidak akan mau melepasnya semudah itu," kata Squall.

"Oh ya, itu pasti. Bahkan Seifer pun menyadari itu," kata Quistis.

"Pintar juga dia," Squall mendengus.

"Dia memang pintar kok, dia hanya bermasalah saja," kata Quistis.

"Oke, aku harus ke Deling untuk mengunjungi calon istriku sekarang, kamu masih mau di sini atau kuantar pulang?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mau santai dulu di sini."

Mereka saling melambaikan tangan dan berpisah. Seorang diri di kedai kopi yang sepi, diiringi musik-musik trip hop, Quistis memperhatikan Squall menghilang di kejauhan. Sampai sekarang dia masih menyesali, kenapa Squall tidak pernah mau memberinya kesempatan sedikitpun? Padahal Quistis sangat memahaminya, dia tahu apa yang dipikirkan lelaki itu, dan dia mendampingi Squall apapun yang terjadi. Bahkan Quistis sempat dijadikan wakil komandan sebelum dia menyerahkan jabatan itu pada Needa. Memang, sejak Squall mungumumkan pertunangannya dengan Rinoa, Quistis benar-benar sakit hati. Tidak bisa bohong, dia menangis setiap malam sambil bertanya apa kekurangannya dibandingkan Rinoa?

Sampai sekarangpun dia masih mempertanyakan itu; apa kekurangannya dibanding Rinoa. Tapi belakangan ini dia sudah mulai agak tenang dan menjawab sendiri; mungkin Squall memang lebih suka gadis berambut hitam daripada kaum berambut pirang.


End file.
